


I just wanna taste it make it hot

by tiffabucks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan voyeur, Help, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex, dirty talk., hyunjin exhibitionist, idk i was just too horny while writing this lmao, really. it's porn.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: Because Hyunjin was horny and Chan was rich.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, hyunchan - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	I just wanna taste it make it hot

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!  
> first of all this is my debut on int skz fanfiction yaaay!!! so yea, this means that english is not my first language and you will probably find a lot of dumb grammar mistakes while reading so (but i have no respect for this language at the same time so fuck me amirite? XDXD)  
> i also have a ptbr vers of this fiction on my wtt profile so if there's some brazilian people here you could check by searching on it! it has the same title hehehe'
> 
> alsooo it's my first time writing this kind of thing in a different language and i must confess that it was a big challenge, but i'm pretty happy with the result! i hope you guys like it as much as i did!
> 
> have a good reading babies <3

**“I was rich, he was horny. We fit it like a glove.”**

**The Thrill of First Love – Falsettos**

The only noises that could be heard from the room were Hyunjin’s slow moans, who was not giving a damn about the fact that it was 11 a.m., he just woken up and all the windows of the big room were open. The only thing he cared at the moment was his own dirty hand on his dick, his eyes well closed while he took his other hand to his mouth and sucking it so hard as it was _his hands._

_At that moment he was not touching himself, he was thinking about Chan there, touching him. As his hand was Chan’s mouth sucking and kissing his touchy nipples. And, in a much more fun scenario, maybe Chan could be there watching him being his whore in his own bed. **The way he liked.**_

\- _Hmph…_ \- he said slowly, increasing the pace of his hand and taking off his pants (Chan’s pants, by the way) with a violent movement, moaning out loud just _because._

Because, deep inside, Hyunjin always liked the attention and the possibility of one of Chan’s servants was _hot_. Because Hyunjin was always fucking horny and he _knew_ he was hot enough to have that pleasure without being judged. He was Chan’s favorite since always, though.

Of course, _he was only in that situation because of him_. Because his _beloved_ Christopher left him alone after promising him a nice fuck that would let him dizzy. Because his _dearest_ Channie spent the whole night yesterday provoking him with a motherfucking dirty smile, sucking and licking his whole body until Hyunjin fell asleep after he came.

_And then he wakes up the next morning alone._

_And horny._

**_And alone._ **

He hated that.

He was still angry when he moved his hand faster, turning on his stomach and hunting for the pillow that the older always used to sleep, straddling and rubbing himself hard, both hands squeezing his own ass while he fucked the pillow and moaned slowly, enjoying every fucking second of it.

Hyunjin had always liked that pillow, it was big and always had Chan’s perfume. Of course, it was _nothing_ compared to the feeling of fucking Chan’s mouth or being his loud whore every night, but it was better than nothing and, being honest, the pillow always let him do _whatever he wanted._

He rode the pillow slowly, thinking that it was Chan. He thought about his half-open mouth and his big hands in his neck while took of his shirt and grabbed the pillow hard, biting it and screaming in ecstasy when he _found it_. That perfect spot. That spot that made him go faster and rode the pillow even harder. Basically, _screaming_ Chan’s name.

Hyunjin’s will at that moment was just fuck his mouth. He wanted to come in that dirty face and see him licking his own fingers. Just laying him down and jumping over him and bounce like it’s the end of the fucking world. Because Chan always _loved_ to fuck him while he was tired and all messy and dirty. With cum in his whole body, looking at him the way Hyunjin _liked:_ as he was just his cumtrash.

Because, _honestly_ , Hyunjin **liked.**

**Because, after all, Hyunjin was horny all the time and Bang Chan was rich.**

Because their relationship, if he could call it that name, of him being his personal whore always ready to be fucked the whole night and then wake up with a big breakfast in bed and a small gift of hundreds of dollars, _worked._

Because, even though none of then planned any of that, Bang Chan had fallen for him and Hyunjin was able to reciprocate. Of course, he knew that at first it was just because the older was rich and he was just a college student with a pretty that _really needed the money._ Chan knew that too, the fact that they never had anything in common besides the need to fuck all the time.

Hyunjin had always been advised by his friends that Chan only liked him because of his looks, because he was needy and had no shame in using the credit card Chan gave to him one day. They knew that, if the world was right, they couldn’t make it as a couple, but, somehow, they were able to do that.

They were able to talk about other things than sex and still fuck all the time, Chan was able to watch all his presentations at college and Hyunjin even understood some of his meetings with his partners at his job. They were kinda cute, to be honest.

**But that doesn’t change anything.**

**Not now.**

**He’s still horny.**

**And Chan’s still not there.**

He kept fucking hard the pillow, letting on all the angry he felt for being left alone on that plushie and putting two fingers inside of his mouth, sucking and moaning even more when he heard a known know at the bedroom’s open door.

\- Are you having fun without me, _baby boy?_

Chan didn’t look at angry at all, not with that half smile on his face and the eyes shining in lust. Hyunjin looked at him with an ironic face, stepping off the pillow and slowly taking both fingers out of his mouth, using them to draw the Bang closer to him.

\- Uh, _no_. – The older said with a serious voice, even though the smile didn’t leave his face. – You seemed so much happier with my pillow, _cupcake_. You can have fun with it a bit more, right?

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, but he arranged the pillow in the middle of the bed anyway, facing Chan with a serious look in his eyes. Groaning loudly and dragging the way he knew he liked every thrust have in it, proudly smiling when Chan started stroking his own dick over his black pants.

\- _Oh…_ \- Bang Chan said coming closer to him and taking of his belt, looking at him an eyebrow raised at him. – I’ve changed my mind. I sleep with that pillow, you know? That’s so messed up, _baby._

Hyunjin snorted when Chan took the pillow and throw it far away from the bed with violence, pushing him down with strength and holding his thighs strongly with his big hands, looking at him nonstop. He rubbed his thighs and saw Hyunjin tremble with his touch, screaming with pleasure when he finally used the belt to hit him hard.

\- Y-you promised yesterday that you would fuck me, you idiot. – Hyunjin said angrily, getting surprised when Chan bit his right thigh, his other hand hitting the other at the same time he grabbed him closer to him.

Chan looked at him with a straight face:

\- I don’t remember saying that you could stop touching yourself, slut. – he said with a serious voice, making Hyunjin shake a little, he hit him one more time after leaving the bed and walking to the other side of the bed only to whisper in his ear. – _I’m gonna fucking **destroy you** , baby boy. **He** is waiting for you_. – he finished violently grabbing Hyunjin’s face to his hard cock, the Hwang tried to suck it but Chan stopped him.

He offered him his three fingers, those which Hyunjin gladly sucked the way he was taught some years ago. Chan smiled at him with a sweet look in his eyes, grabbing his hand and putting it over his hard dick over his pants.

Hyunjin squeezed it and he smiled.

\- _Now be a fucking good slut and let me watch you, huh? If I get happy with what I see, then you will get what you like, kitten._ – Chan said leaving Hyunjin on the bed, turning him on his knees and using the belt to hit his ass.

Hyunjin left the bed only to grab the pillow again, giving to the other a pretty good vision of his ass while Chan sat with open legs on the forgotten chair in their room and crossing his arms, looking at the younger with an indecipherable look in his face. Hyunjin started to ride the pillow slowly, using his owns hands to hit his ass and fingering himself.

Bang Chan’s gaze burned over him, which made Hyunjin get even more excited, bouncing hard on the pillow as he cocked his ass in his direction. His fingers moving hard inside of him and increasing the speed while moaning Chan’s name with a whiny voice.

Chan watched all that scene in silence.

**Hyunjin was always so fucking horny.**

**Well, lucky him.**

He started stroking his dick again, more interested in Hyunjin’s moans than everything. His white ass was already red from the hits he was giving in himself, the way the younger got louder and louder as he was about to cum.

Hyunjin was never the submissive type, even though they liked to play like that. Chan never was stupid enough to try to deny that who had the whole control of the way they are in bed was him. He never had any doubt that Hyunjin was only making him suffer like that, all needy and touchy because of his anger on being left alone the other night.

 _But, hell, what he was supposed to do knowing that the way Hyunjin’s voice got whiny every time he touched and sucked him?_ He loved his slowly moans, how Hyunjin always put his hand in his own belly just so Chan could feel how deep he could get inside of him.

\- _Hmm… -_ Hyunjin whispered while riding the pillow in a slow pace, looking at Chan with challenge in his face. – Do you want to know something, sir? Maybe, _today_ , I will just fuck with your pillow. He was so much better with me today than you…. _I think he deserves my cum more than you…._

Chan bit his lips.

\- I think that what you _really_ want, baby boy, is my hands around your neck while I fuck you so deep and so hard that you’ll forget your fucking name. – he said with a low voice, walking slowly in Hyunjin’s direction, gently holding his chin and looking at him serious. – _Do you want me to fuck you, baby? So hard until you can see stars, huh? Do you want to stay in this bed the whole weekend because you won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow?_

Hyunjin looked at him with wild eyes.

\- _Fuck me until I forget which day it is, love._ – he answered with a raspy voice, closing his eyes as Chan’s lips went all around his neck, his hand exploring his whole bed and stopping on his hard and so freaking wet dick. – _Hmm…. Chan…. You don’t want me to be your favorite whore anymore? I miss sucking you so much, baby._

\- _No, kitten. You’re definitely my favorite whore._ – Chan whispered, biting Hyunjin’s neck strongly. – _But you are so naughty, babe. I just wanna hurt you today, you know? Tie you to this bed and handle myself alone… You can use your toys, of course. If you can. What do you think about this, baby boy?_

\- C-chan…

\- _Or maybe you will be a fucking obedient cumslut so I can fuck you the whole night, hm? You’d be so helpless under me while I fuck you slowly and gently, baby boy… I wanna make you regret so bad for calling me idiot when I arrived._

\- T-then do it. – Hyunjin said opening his legs and crossing them around Chan’s body, the older kissing and sucking his neck, enjoying every second of it when Hyunjin started to scratch his back with his short nails. – Fuck me, sir. _Fuck me hard._

\- You’re such a stupid whore. – Chan said sucking his ear, making Hyunjin roll his eyes, his mouth half-opened in a slow moan. – _And I will, baby boy. I will destroy so hard, so… so… fucking hard._

_\- Then do it, daddy. Let me breathless. I am your whore, right? The best of all. I will be so good for you, sir._

Bang Chan smiled.

\- I know you will, baby. I wouldn’t fuck you if won’t.

\- Can I suck your dick, daddy?

Chan smiled, straightening him on the bed, spreading his legs wide and taking off his pants completely, leaving the hard and wet cock in sight of Hyunjin who licked his lips excitedly, bending down towards him and kissing his entire neck and torso until he finally reached his dick.

\- Are you going to suck hard or slowly today, baby boy?

Hyunjin looked at him defiantly.

\- How do you want it, Channie? – he asked innocently, giving kisses that popped all over Chan's inner thigh. – Do you want me to be nice, right? To fuck me hard?

\- Let me control you, Hyun?

Hyunjin smiled excitedly, jumping off the bed and getting on his knees when Chan sat on the edge of it, spreading his legs and letting Hwang straighten up there, looking at him wildly when he finally ran his tongue across his dick, Chan moaning slow in his raspy voice, leaving Hyunjin even more excited.

Chan stroked his shoulders and hair before Hyunjin finally stuck his dick in his mouth, sucking with pleasure and smiling excitedly when Chan held his hair tightly, dictating the pace of the act.

\- Hmm ... Hyun ... - Chan spoke in a hoarse voice, fucking Hyunjin's mouth hard and only pulling him out when he saw that he was almost at his limit. Hyunjin looked at him offended. - _Oh, no baby, I will not come without fucking you hard before, wait a minute._

\- Fuck me now, Bang Chan! - Hyunjin grunted angrily, returning to the bed and crossing his arms, without looking at the older while whispering something indecipherable.

\- What did you say, Hwang? - He asked with an arched eyebrow, running his hand over Hyunjin's body and leaving a slap on his ass, Hyunjin snorted.

\- Or else, who will end up fucking you will be me, Channie. - Hyunjin commented in a lovely voice, only stopping when he felt Chan's angry eyes in his direction. He smirked. - _Oops?_

He didn’t sound guilty at all.

Chan didn't wait long after that, grabbing him tightly by the neck and squeezing him as he stuffed his hard, wet cock without warning into it. Hyunjin gave a cry of surprise, but soon again moaned as Chan strangled him, taking one hand from his neck to adjust his waist so that he could fuck him even deeper.

\- Holy shit! - Hyunjin shouted closing his eyes in pleasure, moaning loudly and loudly each time Chan dug deeper, looking for his own member with one hand but being prevented with a cracked slap from Chan. - _Hey?! What the fuck?!_

Chan smiled rogue, thrusting him hard one last time and pinching his right nipple hard, Hyunjin groaned.

\- You played too much today; don't you think baby boy? – Bang Chan said while fucking him slowly, Hyunjin going crazy under him. Chan's hand that wasn’t on his neck wandering all over his body, squeezing and touching here and there, pinching all of his sensitive areas. - I'll take good care of you, love.

\- C-chan...

\- Do you want to come with me by fucking you slow... - Chan asked quietly, bending down to whisper the question in Hyunjin's ear, thrusting it so slowly that it was torture for him. - Or so hard that you will regret asking for more?

Hyunjin moaned with each strong lunge Chan gave him, unable to think of an answer and being unable when Chan used his hand to cover his mouth, preventing him to moan even louder.

\- _Wrong answer, baby boy._ \- Chan said with a half-smile. _\- I'll end up doing both._

Chan turned Hyunjin violently, leaving him on all fours in bed and fucking him hard again, slapping Hwang's butt between each lunge, Hyunjin sinking his red-hot face into the fluffy pillows and screaming every time he hit his _perfect spot._

Chan suddenly slowed, grabbing him by the waist and gluing his bare chest to Hyunjin's sweaty back, who grunted low with Chan's slow, passionate movements inside him, the older leaving a tender kiss on the back of his neck until he bit his shoulder and pull your hair violently, storing it again with force.

\- I WILL CUM, YOU SON OF A BITCH. - Hyunjin shouted angrily after Chan's sixth time doing that, torturing him until he went crazy. - I SWEAR I WILL CUM.

_\- You don't seem so controlled as before, baby? Want to rest, huh?_

\- FUCK YOU. FUCK YOUR FUCKING GOOD COCK. - Hyunjin continued irritated, prancing his ass in the direction of Chan, who massaged his own member for a while before bending down to give a cracked kiss on the bands, running his tongue through Hyunjin's hole that moaned dragged. Chan smiled, stuffing the stick in him and doing what he did best. – OH MY GOD YOU’RE SO FUCKING GOOD.

He fucked him hard until Hyunjin came, falling defeated on the bed when Chan finished and all wet with Bang's semen, who came with everything in his face. Hyunjin sighed, running his tired hands lazily over his face and swallowing everything he could.

\- Hm ... You are still sweet, Channie. - He smiled low, nestling in Chan's lap. - I like that.

\- Do you like it?

Hyunjin kept his eyes closed, Chan stroking his bare back and smiling at his lack of energy.

\- Yea... - Hyunjin said lazily. - But if you let me down again, I swear I'll bite your dick and get out.

\- And can you live without my cock, baby?

Hyunjin shook his head, but did not withdraw the threat, he just squeezed Chan tightly while saying: - I kind of can't see myself without you entirely, Channie.

Chan smiled, he understood what that meant, in a way.

\- I love you too, Hyunie.

He let Hyunjin doze for a few minutes before waking him gently, taking him by the lap and walking to the bathroom of the room, so they both could clean themselves.

Hyunjin smiled when he understood what he wanted to do, Chan turning on the hot water in the shower and removing all enjoyment from Hyunjin, who was studying Bang's wide chest. That breastplate that, unfortunately, he hadn't managed to score as he wanted that day.

\- Second round, baby? - Chan asked maliciously and Hyunjin smiled, sticking his body in his and feeling the hot water from the shower on his body.

Hyunjin placed a cracked smile on his lips before answering.

\- Always, daddy.

As usual, the two didn’t think about the two servants downstairs, who heard the whole fuck in silence and, at the moment, were too busy fucking on the couch.

Even though they would find it very interesting to learn that Minho could say all those things to Seo Changbin.

But, yeah, that's another story.

**Author's Note:**

> whoa, whatta trip huh?!
> 
> pls pls pls pls lemme know if u enjoyed this AND if i should make the minbing version of it cuz IM ALL ON IT RIGHT NOW HAHAHA!! thanks again for taking your time reading this fic aaand that's it!
> 
> see ya baiiii ~


End file.
